My Love
by Caroline Spencer
Summary: "You can't give me up anymore than I could you. We're the same. We're inevitable." An assortment of Kathryn/Sebastian centric shorts.
1. Birthday

My Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or any of the characters._

_Story Summary: An assortment of Kathryn/Sebastian centric shorts. Including prequels, sequels, and outtakes from CLA._

_Authors Note: Yeah, this is a sequel of sorts to Cruel Love Anthology. Think of it as it's little sister. Same concept. A collection of stand alone stories featuring Kathryn/Sebastian (and others) mostly smutty in nature, but some sweet, some angsty, some funny. There will he sequels, prequels, alternate universe stories and outtakes from CLA. You don't need to have read CLA to get anything out of this. The main difference between this and Cruel Love Anthology is these stories are much, MUCH shorter thus I can probably update it more frequently. Information about the upcoming CLA chapter is in the bottom AN._

* * *

**Birthday**

Sebastian threw open the door and stepped from the crisp November evening into the warm, over populated bar. The room was a mix of Wall Street brokers and NYU students. Overhead a mid-90's pop song blared. It wasn't exactly a dive, but it wasn't the sort of place any self-respecting Upper East Sider would be caught dead in. It wasn't his scene. It sure as fuck wasn't Kathryn's.

He scanned the crowd until his gaze fell upon the platinum blond locks of the man who had summoned him there that evening. Sebastian made his way across the room. As he approached he could hear Blaine telling the story of how he was kidnapped by the Mexican cartel, his voice sounding almost whimsical as he recounted the details. To anyone else, being tortured by drug dealers would be a horrific, life scarring event. To Blaine Tuttle it was merely an anecdote to tell at cocktail parties.

"So, I'm banging on the hood of the trunk. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I know I'm fucked," he relayed, his voice laced with humor. About five college age students sat around his table listening to his story with rapt fascination. A pretty blond caught his eye as he came up behind Tuttle. She offered up a coy smile. He ignored her. Sebastian clamped a hand on his friends shoulder. Blaine turned around, his face pinched in irritation at being interrupted until he realized who it was. "Valmont!"

"Tuttle," he replied crisply, "Where is she?"

He got to his feet and leaned in close. "She's in the men's room."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He knew what that meant. "Was it really necessary to drag me out here for this bullshit? I was in the middle of a sure thing."

"You know I can't deal with her when she gets like this," he replied sounding like the needy fag they both knew he wasn't. Needy that was.

He suspected she was acting out on purpose. Kathryn had been pissed when he refused to go out with her that evening. She had likely gotten herself good and wasted knowing Blaine would grow tired of taking care of her and eventually summon him to deal with her coked-out ass. Sebastian knew this, but like some sort of masochist he came anyway.

He really was a chump.

"Stay here. I'll go get her. You're taking her home."

Blaine's expression fell and he grumbled, "Fine." Sebastian started for the back of the bar when his friend called to him, "Oh and Valmont? Be nice to her. It _is_ her birthday after all."

He gave a dismissive wave over his shoulder in response as he pushed through the crowd to the bathrooms. Sebastian opened the door to the men's room and found his stepsister. He wasn't particularly surprised to find she wasn't alone.

The bathroom was gross to put it mildly. Small,dark and dank it reeked of booze and urine. It wasn't exactly Valmont's idle location for a quickie. If Kathryn was in her right mind it wouldn't be hers either. As it was though, his sister was currently sitting on the sink, a man who looked at least thirty dressed in a Hugo Boss suit was pressing himself between her legs as he slobbered on her neck.

When Sebastian stepped into the bathroom his sister's eyes snapped open and a knowing smirk tugged at her lips. He came up behind the man and cleared his throat. Loudly. The man sneered at him over his shoulder, "Piss off."

"I'd love to," he drawled, "However, I thought you'd like to know this girl you're about to fuck is underage."

"Huh?"

Sebastian looked past the man to his sister currently watching their exchange with mild curiosity. "I see you picked another winner sis."

"I was bored"

"More like desperate and horny"

"Eat me Sebastian"

"Maybe later"

Turning his attention back to the man who was staring back and forth between the step-siblings in confusion he told him, "Fuck off. She's seventeen."

"Seventeen?" he parroted back. "Ah, you've got to be shitting me! I thought she was twenty. I'm outtah here."

The bigger man pushed past Sebastian and stumbled loudly to the door leaving them alone. "Was that a New Jersey accent I detected? Bravo sis. You truly were scrapping the bottom of the barrel."

"Go away loser," she huffed as he inelegantly dismounted from the sink. He steadied her and took the opportunity to study her eyes. They were definitely dilated. That, on top of the lack of bite attached to her insult told him she was most certainly on something. Kathryn pushed him away. "Freak."

She turned to the mirror and studied her reflection, running a hand through her mussed hair. Sebastian allowed his eyes to roam over the indecent length of her dress. It was designer, no doubt, but it made her look like walking sex which he assumed was the point. As he was staring at where the edge of her dress met skin she asked him, "How did you find me anyway?"

"Tuttle. He called. Said you were being unmanageable." Sebastian leaned against the sink beside her. "Apparently I arrived in the nick of time, unless of course you wanted an STD for your birthday."

Kathryn's hand stilled. "That's right, it is my birthday. How nice of someone to remember."

Sebastian sighed. "I take it mommy dearest never called?"

"Of course not. It's silly, I suppose, to expect the woman to remember her only child's birthday," she sniped. "Especially when there's so many more stimulating activities like shopping and screwing the pool boy."

"Well, just so long as you're not feeling sorry for yourself," he chided sarcastically.

Kathryn's head snapped in his direction, her eyes hard. "I'm sorry I'm boring you. You can go home to whatever bimbo is waiting for you. I'm going to find some fun of my own."

Before she could reach the door his hand shot out and grabbed her. Sebastian pulled her back causing her to stumble against his chest. She struggled against him, but in her less than sober state she was no match for him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he held her close. When she got like this she either became bitchy and belligerent or soft and horny.

Sebastian nuzzled his nose against hers. "Stay with me," he murmured pressing his forehead against hers.

"You didn't want me to earlier"

"I offered to cancel my date," he reminded her. "You told me not to."

Kathryn stopped struggling against him, her eyes slopped downward. Sensing the fight leaving her body he smiled and ran a finger across the diamond drop necklace she wore. "Did you like my present?"

"You know I did," she sighed. "I already gave you a proper thank you."

Sebastian grinned and his dick twitched to life in his pants as he recalled her earlier thank you in the form of a fantastic blow job. No one sucked cock like Kathryn Merteuil. "You're such an enthusiastic little cock sucker," he praised.

She responded with a lazy grin. "I aim to please."

His mouth found that spot behind her ear that made her melt further into him. Sebastian hummed in satisfaction when he felt her move against him. "You smell so good," she murmured quietly.

"You smell like whiskey and Chanel."

Kathryn giggled, an almost unnatural sound if ever there was one. She was definitely not in her right mind. Sebastian knew he should put a stop to this. Even someone as morally twisted as he was recognized this as wrong and yet he couldn't seem to pull himself away. He told himself that if he rejected her now she would just get pissed, storm out and find someone else, even less suitable than himself to go hump. So really, he was doing her a favor.

With that thought in mind he gripped her by the hips and spun them around so her back was against the porcelain faucet. Kathryn lifted herself back up and spread her legs in invitation. Grasping the collar of his charcoal button up, she tugged him forward. Their mouths collided and they kissed messy and eager, like the teenagers they were.

Sebastian's hands moved from her waist to her breasts. Squeezing her supple flesh he groaned against her mouth when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. His thumbs traced over her nipples until they became hard, poking provocatively against the thin fabric of her dress. Breaking the kiss he glanced down at her tits before bending his head and sucking her cloth covered nipple into his mouth. She cried out, arching against him.

When he felt her hands fumbling at his belt he broke away. "You seriously want to do this _here_?"

She smiled and nodded as she thrust her hand into his pants. Sebastian winced when he felt her warm hand wrap around his half hard cock. "I want this inside me. I want to feel you stretch all my little holes."

"Jesus." His brain momentarily short circuited at her words. Trying to keep control he asked, "W-wouldn't you rather we finish this at home? I can tie you to my bed. Fuck you nice and slow."

Kathryn shook her head. "I want you to fuck me here. Hard and fast."

Sebastian gave up. Who was he kidding? There was no way in hell he was going to make it all the way uptown with her acting like a horny little kitten. "Fuck it," he grumbled as he unfastened his trousers the rest of the way and pulled out his hard-on.

She let out a delighted giggle in response and he couldn't keep the smile from his face when he heard that sound. As much as he got off on her cast iron bitch routine he had to admit he enjoyed her like this. There was a softness and warmth to Kathryn when she was high. There was a small part of Sebastian that felt guilty for taking advantage of her like this, but then he reminded himself it was hardly the first time they had taken liberties with one another when they weren't of sound mind and body.

Brushing the errant thoughts aside, he reached under her dress and cupped her sex. Her wetness was seeping through the thin material of her panties. "Ah, the birthday girl is soaking her panties."

"Yes she is," she sighed as he pushed his finger inside her. She whimpered as he fingered her."No foreplay, just fuck me."

Kathryn scooted to the edge of the sink, trying to line herself up with his length. Sebastian laughed at her eagerness. Taking himself in hand, he didn't bother to remove her panties, just pushed the flimsy material aside before feeding his cock to her overheated cunt. He thrust all the way in and his mouth went slack as her warmth enveloped him. "Shit," he panted against her neck. No matter how often they did this, every time it was perfection.

Clutching her waist he slowly drew out of her before plunging all the way back inside. Kathryn tossed back her head and moaned. Before he could fuck her the way he wanted his head snapped in the direction of the door. Male voices on the other side. They were coming inside.

Somehow through his lust addled brain he was able to realize the sudden need for action. They couldn't get caught like this. Although it was very unlikely anyone in this shit hole knew who they were he still couldn't take the chance of getting caught with his dick in his stepsister.

Still buried inside her, Sebastian scooped Kathryn up and dashed into the empty bathroom stall. If it was possible it was even more rank in there than it was outside. Not that she seemed to notice. "Valmont what the fuck?"

He slammed his hand over her mouth before she could say more. A second later Sebastian heard the bathroom door open and a couple of guys entered talking about some chick's tattoo. "I'm telling you dude it was all the way down to her pussy. So hot."

"No way man. Did you get her digits?"

"What do you think bro?"

"Awesome"

They went on like this for another minute. It didn't even sound like they were pissing. What grown men went to the bathroom to chat? Still hard as hell and eager to fuck Sebastian decided to hell with it. They could beat off to them for all he cared.

Holding her up against the wall he slowly drew his hips back then thrust forward. Kathryn's eyes went wide and she whimpered against his hand. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist signaling her eagerness for him to continue. Sebastian grinned at her and removed his hand. "Fuck me," she spat loudly once she was no longer gagged.

Outside the stall the college guys stopped talking, then laughed. "Dude did you hear that?"

"Someone wants it bad," his buddy snickered.

Ignoring the commentary Sebastian proceeded to fuck his stepsister in earnest against the concrete wall covered in graffiti and god knows what. He did not care. All he cared about was being buried inside her tight, wet, welcoming orifice.

One thing he forgot about fucking Kathryn when she was like this was she tended to get more talky than normal. In between her moans and cries for more, harder, _deeper_, she spouted instructions. "Suck my tits," she moaned loudly as she eagerly road him from underneath. "Please I want your mouth on me."

Sebastian yanked the straps of her dress down her shoulders allowing her perky tits to spring free. He wasted no time latching on to one, sucking her nipple into his mouth as his hips continued to snap between her legs. When the heel of Kathryn's stiletto dug into his lower back he let go of her breast, hissing in pain. "Knock that off you little bitch."

"What?" she panted. "This?" The heel of her other foot dug into his ass.

"Ah, fuck! You cunt," he spat. Bending forward he bit into her nipple. Hard. Kathryn cried out then broke into laughter. "Oh god, that hurt. Do it again."

Valmont laughed as well. Feeling oddly affectionate towards her he leaned in and captured her mouth. As they kissed languidly he heard the guys on the other side.

"Are you hearing this?"

"Unreal"

"I wonder if she's into gang bangs?"

Sebastian's head snapped in the direction of the stall door. He could feel anger prickle at his skin as he thought about going out there and laying into those guys. Sensing his fury Kathryn kissed his neck. "Ignore them," she whispered. "Just fuck me. Make me come."

Nodding he tightened his grip on her hips then lunged forward, pushing himself all the way inside her. Over and over again, he fucked her against the wall until she became a quivering mass of flesh beneath his fingertips.

On the other side of the stall door he heard a phone ring. One of the guys answered it. When he hung up he heard him drag his buddy out of the room, something more pressing came up to pull them away from their free show. When he heard the bathroom door slam shut he laughed. "Alone at last."

Kathryn only whimpered in response. She was close. Reaching between their bodies he rubbed at her wet, tender clit. She sobbed his name against the crook of his neck until she came with a sharp cry. Her pussy tightened around him like a coiling snake making it impossible to hold back his own orgasm. Sebastian slammed into her one last time before shooting his load deep inside her. His whole body tensed. Then as the tension drained from his body his arms and legs shook, threatening to give out. He sunk against his stepsister.

They stood there for a moment, both panting, coming down from their mutual high. When he felt Kathryn kiss his cheek his hummed. "You can take me home now," she whispered against his skin.

Pulling himself up Sebastian cupped her face. His gaze found hers. She looked tired but content. All her earlier bitterness had evaporated. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday sis."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Okay here's the deal with the next chapter of CLA. I finished it a few days ago then, **boom**, my computer decided to have a melt down and I lost all 15,000+ words. Aggravated and in no mood to rewrite it, I was going to take a little break from writing. However, after reading some of the many blog posts about Cruel Intentions 15 year anniversary I was tempted to write again, so I decided to start this. Fair warning, I'm going to need a little time before picking up CLA again. It was hard enough chapter to write the first time around. Until then I'll probably post a few of these this week. Thanks for your patients. I hope you enjoyed this. Drop me a review if you can. Later._


	2. Boots

My Love

_Author's Note: This is a prequel to the chapter X is for X-Rated in Cruel Love Anthology. This scene was mentioned during Sebastian's phone call with Annette. Once again, you don't need to have read that to get anything out of this._

* * *

**Boots**

"Where the hell are my fucking boots?"

Sebastian refused to look up from his novel and give her the satisfaction of his attention. Instead, he remained seated in the plush white couch, feet perched on the ottoman in front of him, his eyes glued to the page of his book. He immersed himself in the story of the roaring twenties and tuned out the ranting girl in front of him.

Of course if there was one thing Kathryn Merteuil wouldn't tolerate it was being ignored.

"Valmont, what did you do with them?"

Nope, he wouldn't be baited.

"Sebastian!" she snapped out his name like a whip. When he once again refused to acknowledge her she threw a throw pillow at his head, knocking the book from his hand and his reading glasses from his face. "Where are my damn ski boots?!" she demanded.

After righting his glasses he calmly picked the pillow up and chucked it with even more force across the sofa sectional, hitting his stepsister square in the face. "I don't have your _fucking_ boots Kathryn!" he growled.

She threw the cushion to the floor, a look of absolute fury colored her pretty face as she stared daggers back at him. When he didn't wither under her icy glare, she let out a huff of anger before stomping back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Sebastian calmly sunk back into the sofa and picked up his copy of _The Beautiful and the Damned_.

Not for the first time that week, he cursed his parents for forcing him on this god forsaken 'family' trip. Why the hell they found it necessary to drag him and Kathryn along was beyond him. They saw their parents only at breakfast and even then they were too busy on they phones to bother acknowledging them. Sebastian could be enjoying his Thanksgiving break in Hawaii with Annette, but instead he was stuck sharing a suite with the step-bitch.

When Kathryn came charging back into the living area that separated their bedrooms, Valmont rolled his eyes. This time however she ignored him as she strut around the room looking for her lost boots. His gaze lingered over her provocative ski ensemble. Against his better judgment he asked, "Are you seriously going skiing right now?" Sebastian glanced out the floor to ceiling windows that framed the entire wall of their suite that overlooked the picturesque snowy French Alps. "It's nine o'clock at night."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I scheduled a private lesson with Jean Claude."

He cocked an eyebrow at the mention of their handsome ski instructor. "A private lesson in the evening?"

"Yes," she spat tossing her hair over her shoulder as she looked under the couch. "What, is there an echo in here?"

"Isn't he married?"

Kathryn shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"Aren't you the slightest worried about karma?"

"Jesus," she sighed as she got back on her feet. "I guess what they say is true. Couples who spend too much time together really do start resembling each other. Snow White has managed to turn you into a sanctimonious hypocrite just like her. Need I remind you dear brother that not six months ago you were fucking more than one married lady if memory serves. You didn't seem terribly concerned about your karma back then."

Sebastian glanced out the window, remembering back to his debauchery filled days and nights. "Things have changed. I've changed."

Kathryn snickered in disgust. "Yes and clearly for the better. If I didn't despise you Valmont I might actually feel sorry for you. You've managed to turn into everything you once hated. How tragic."

"Fuck off Kathryn," he snarled.

"Gladly. As soon as you hand over my ski boots."

"I don't fucking have them!"

She looked far from convinced. "Well they're not here," she replied gesturing to the room, "And they're not in my bedroom so where do you suppose they went, hmm?"

Sebastian let out a humorless laugh as he picked his book back up and tried to find where he left off. "Why would you think I'd take them? They're not exactly my size."

Kathryn stepped forward, snatching the book from his hand. He looked up to find her glaring at him fiercely. "I know you overheard me making plans for tonight. You don't want me to go out. Admit it, you're jealous."

"Of you?" he sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes, because I'm free to go off and fuck my brains out with whoever I choose while you're stuck at home with nothing but your hand and some unremarkable memories of that frigid girlfriend of yours to keep you company. Monogamy's a bitch, isn't it darling?"

"You certainly are"

"Ouch," she pouted. "Give me my boots back fuck-wad!"

"I don't have them you psychotic cunt!"

"Fine then, you won't mind then if I take a look around your room."

As she started towards his bedroom Sebastian reached out and grabbed her wrist. "As a matter of fact I do. Stay the hell out of there Kathryn."

"Make me," she hissed as she tried to dislodge his grip. "Let go!"

In an attempt to pull her away Sebastian yanked her backwards, only he used more force than he realized and Kathryn toppled backwards falling to the ground in an inelegant heap. She looked up at him wide eyed from her position on the floor. Undoubtedly his expression mirrored hers. He hadn't intended that, but judging by the mutinous look she was leveling at him she didn't care what he _intended_.

Before he could get an apology out, Kathryn kicked him in the shin with the heel of her foot. Sebastian cursed and clutched his leg in pain. While he was distracted, his stepsister took the opportunity to knock him hard in the face with a pillow. He dropped to the floor beside her. Kathryn went on the attack, throwing wind punches at him. It didn't take much for Valmont to overpower her. In an effort to calm her down her threw her across the leather ottoman, face down. Pinning her wrists beside her head, he used his weight to hold her down.

"Will you knock it off?" he barked. "Calm down!"

"Fuck you! Get off me!"

"I will if you quit screeching like a hyena."

In an attempt to dislodge him she started to rear her backside against him, trying to buck him off. However, Sebastian was stronger and held steady. Then it happened. Against all his common sense he found himself getting hard. Their fighting and her continual thrusting backside was having an adverse effect on him.

Of course it didn't take long for Kathryn to realize his predicament. "Jesus," she panted as she finally went still, "Is this making you hard?" When he didn't answer she snickered, "You better put that away. We wouldn't want any of this getting back to Snow White, would we?"

Sebastian grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back so he could whisper in her ear. "Shut the fuck up Kathryn."

He let her go and sat back on his knees, his groin now level with her ass. Before he could dwell on that Kathryn turned around, her eyes raked over his tented pants, a taunting smile on her face. "It's just as well. I doubt you even remember what to do with one of those."

"Shut. Up"

Of course she wouldn't. "Tell me Sebastian, when was the last time you had a really...great...fuck?"

"That's it," he snarled grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her back on her stomach. "You want to play bitch? Let's play."

With one hand buried in her hair, holding her in place his right hand yanked down her tight ski pants along with her underwear exposing the pale, creamy skin of her petite ass. All rational thought seemed to leave him in that moment. In the back of his mind Sebastian knew he shouldn't be doing this, he was crossing all sorts of lines, he was betraying the woman he loved, but he couldn't stop himself. He shoved his hand between Kathryn's legs, spreading her lips apart, he traced two fingers down the length of her cunt then slipped them inside her snug hole. She was wet. _Very_ wet.

He chuckled, "Apparently I'm not the only one getting off on this."

"Go to hell!"

"Not without you _sis._"

Sebastian unfastened his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock, almost sighing with relief when it was released from its confines. With little thought to the consequences, he guided his length to her entrance and thrust until he was buried balls deep inside her. His stepsister's hot pussy clamped around him like a vice, knocking him senseless for a moment. Valmont's face went slack and he was suddenly very aware of his own heart beat or maybe that was hers. Jesus, he could actually feel her pulse around him.

When his eyes fell to where they were joined, it finally dawned on him what they were doing. Fuck. He had his cock in Kathryn. _All the way inside_. They had never done this before, never even came close. What the hell was he doing? He had to stop this. Memories of pastel sweater sets and charmingly innocent smiles, and braided pigtails flooded through his mind. He had to stop and yet...

She felt _so_ fucking good.

Before Sebastian could make up his mind one way or another Kathryn looked back at him. Her eyes were heavy with lust. She wanted this as badly as he did. They stared at one another for a heated second before she commanded, "Either fuck me or get the hell off."

Sneering at her he tightened his grip on her hair. Holding her in place he reared back and then thrust into her. Hard. Kathryn let out an un-lady like grunt. He repeated this, pulling almost all the way out before lunging back into, fucking her deeply but slowly, letting her soak in the full feel of his length slicing her open. As he fucked her Sebastian's eyes once again fell to where they were joined, noticing the way his cock gleamed with her juices when he retreated from her body. The visual caused his hips to snap quicker, fucking her more forcefully. Kathryn's grunts became cries of pleasure.

Angling his hips, he leaned over her. At the same time his hand slid in-between where her body met the ottoman, seeking out the warmth radiating between her legs. Sebastian's fingers teased as her clit. Almost immediately she started to rear back against him, energetically riding his hand as well as his cock. He laughed. "Such an eager little slut."

"Screw you," she gasped.

"I am baby, pay attention"

Leaning over her, Valmont let his teeth dig into her neck while this thumb peeled back the hood of her tender clit. Kathryn began to shake uncontrollably, while she cried out in pleasure. "Jesus Christ! Keep doing that," she panted.

"This?" he asked innocently as his thumb and forefinger pinched her clitoris.

"Of fuck!" she wailed, her cunt tightened around him and her slender body jerked underneath him as her orgasm overtook her. Sebastian was slightly disappointed he couldn't see her face then, but supposed it was just as well. He was close enough to the edge already and he didn't want to end this so soon. Not after four years of foreplay.

He didn't give her any time to recover from her orgasm. Tightening his grip of her hip, Sebastian pounded her even harder into the ottoman, his teeth clenched as his heavy balls battered the lips of her cunt. It didn't take long before she was meeting his thrusts, her ass bouncing against his pelvis on every forward lunge.

As much as he wanted to, Sebastian knew he wouldn't last long. If it was possible she was squeezing him even tighter than before. He would come any minute and he refused to be the only one. Leaning over her once again he buried his hand in her hair and tilted her face back. Valmont whispered in his stepsister's ear what a filthy girl she was, what a tight slut, what an incestuous whore. Just as he suspected rather than piss her off, it spurned her on. Her hips slammed back against him wantonly as she demanded he make her come. Make her cum _hard_.

For once he listened. With his hand once again between her legs he rubbed circles against her sensitive button. Sebastian's thrusts became increasingly erratic as his legs began to tremble with the force of his oncoming climax.

Kathryn came first, crying out his name while her face was buried in the leather. Her body jerked hard enough he had to hold her down. This time Sebastian allowed himself to be pulled right along with her over the edge. He had planned to pull out of her, but lost his head at the last moment (an ongoing theme of the night) and ended up coming inside her, gasping out his stepsister's name as the ultimate pleasure shot up his spin and he exploded.

Utterly spent Valmont collapsed on top of her, panting against the damp skin of her neck. If she had let him he might have fallen asleep like that. However, after a minute or two Kathryn began to wiggle her shoulder in an attempt to dislodge him. Languidly he pulled himself up and then gently removed his softened cock from her body. His stepsister twitched as he pulled out. He dimly wondered if she was sore. He felt sore and he was not even the one who got fucked.

Sebastian fell back on his ass, resting against the couch. His eyes remained glued to Kathryn's ass and her dewy cunt. Some of his cum was leaking out of her. In want of a camera, he eagerly tried to record the image to memory so he could accurately recount it in his journal. _Oh wait_. Remembering that he no longer had a journal Valmont felt oddly bereft.

In desperate need of a cigarette (something else he gave up for Annette) Sebastian was going to get up to get a drink when Kathryn finally turned around. She sagged down on to the carpet across from him, leaning against the ottoman he now thought of as _theirs_. Her face was flushed, her hair mused, her eyes wide and dilated. Yep, she looked thoroughly fucked.

Her gaze, direct as always, landed on him before dropping to his lap. Sebastian hadn't tucked his cock away. It now rested deflated, but proud, against his Italian trousers, slick with their cum. Kathryn's eyes returned back this his face and he realized in a moment of pure simpatico they were likely thinking the same thing.

They both knew there was no going back from this. A line had most definitely been crossed and even if they never mentioned this ever again, nothing would ever be the same between them. The question was where did they go from here?

Before he could voice this question, Kathryn had one of her own. "Sebastian, where are my ski boots?"

He sighed. "They're under my bed."


	3. Boredom

My Love

_Authors Note: A prequel to the events of the film._

* * *

**Boredom**

"Valmont I'm _bored_"

Upon hearing the disdainful tone of his stepsister's voice, Sebastian set the beaker in his hand down and glanced over at her. Kathryn sat poised on the stool beside him, her chin resting on her hand as she stared straight ahead to the front of the classroom. There was a particular glint in her eyes that signaled to him what she was really saying. They had known each other far too long and far too well not to be able to pick up on each other's little cues.

She was horny.

"I see," he replied with his usual practiced indifference. He knew she was assuming he'd jump at the chance to take care of her little itch which was why he purposely picked up his beaker and resumed his experiment. He heard her shift in her chair and let out a huff of annoyance at his lack of concern. Sebastian smirked.

They were partners in AP chemistry, a strategic move by their professor Mrs. Applebaum. The old bat thought that if she paired him with his stepsister Sebastian would be less likely to act up in class or at least _show up_ to class. Fat chance. Instead he did as he pleased and Kathryn played the part of the long-suffering partner, while conveniently getting out of doing any actual work. Applebaum would give her an A just for putting up with him. The professor would then chalk it all up to another failed experiment in child rearing. Everyone wins.

Ignoring the lab they were suppose to be performing, Sebastian instead was trying to see if he could set off a very loud, very messy, explosion by mixing all the various chemicals. However, he found himself distracted once again by his stepsister. When he felt her foot rub against his calf he stilled. Christ she was like a cat in heat sometimes. She got like this on occasion, maybe because her period was coming on or the more likely scenario, she just snorted a bump. Of course when he was feeling frisky and wanted a little attention she laughed in his face.

Sebastian was about to return the favor, tell her to take care of her 'itch' on her own and leave him the hell alone, when he turned to her. Kathryn leaned back on her chair, rolling her shoulders. As she did her perky breasts pushed enticingly against the taunt fabric of her white button up. His mind began to picture those tight little nipples of hers straining against the thin shirt. And just like that his dick began to stir. "Shit," he grumbled, more annoyed than turned on. Kathryn smirked lazily, knowing she had won.

Setting the glass tube down forcefully on the desk he muttered, "You better make this worth my while." She just shrugged noncommittally by way of answer. Sebastian rolled his eyes then raised his hand, signaling the teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Valmont?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

She seemed reluctant to release him out of her line of sight, but what could she do? She very well couldn't tell one of these trust fund brats they had to hold it. With a long sigh she replied, "Very well but hurry back."

He rose to his feet, sending one last knowing look in his stepsister's direction before exiting the room. Sebastian took the stairs to the second floor and casually strolled down the vacant hallway, whistling to himself as he considered the shade of his stepsister's nipples. Dark salmon perhaps.

As he passed the fire alarm he reached out and pulled it. Immediately the loud, obnoxious wail reverberated throughout the hallway. He smirked then stealthily disappeared into a nearby custodial closet. His aristocratic nose twitched at the smell of ammonia fumes and cleaning products. Oh well, it was a small price to pay and it was more discrete than an empty classroom.

Taking a seat on a discarded folding table, he lit up a cigarette as he listened to the sounds of classrooms emptying out into the hallways. Students chattered and giggled at the welcomed interruption, as teachers barked at them to be quiet and move in an orderly fashion. Not five minutes later the door opened and Kathryn slipped inside. Leaning against the closed door she smirked at him. "Applebaum is loosing her shit. She's threatening to turn you into the headmaster for this latest stunt," she intoned with mock sternness.

"Let her," he sighed as he hopped off the table and swaggered over to her. "He doesn't give a shit. The old goat is on the verge of retirement."

Stubbing out his cigarette on the wall he turned his attention to her shirt buttons. As he got to work unfastened them his stepsister mused, "I wonder who they'll get to replace him."

"It's some hick from the mid-west," he informed her. When her ample breasts came into view, straining against the lace fabric of her push-up bra Sebastian licked his lips.

Kathryn let out a huff of breath and her gaze lost focus for a moment as he began to grope her tits in his expert hands. "W-where did you hear that?"

"Well darling when you spend as much time as I do in the headmaster's office you learn things"

"Of course," she sighed. Unfastening the front clasp he groaned as her breasts sprang free of their confines. Yep, just as he guessed, dark salmon. Before he could get a taste at the goods she told him, "We have to make this quick. We don't have much time."

"You don't rush a master," he intoned.

"Well if the master expects to be well compensated he better hurry the fuck up," he replied dryly.

Sebastian smiled sardonically then moved his hand between her thighs. Despite her demands he took his time teasing the soft skin of her thigh, enjoying the way her gaze darkened with lust and anticipation. When his fingers at last began to trace her slit through her panties she whimpered. Valmont smirked knowingly, pushing the flimsy fabric of her underwear aside, he toyed with her heated cunt. "Shit, you are desperate for it. You're soaking my fingers sis."

"Eat me Sebastian"

He snickered, "You're the one who _wanted_ this."

"Yes, and I'm telling you _what_ I want," she replied impatiently. "On your knees Valmont."

His hand stilled at the command and he raised a questioning eyebrow. He had only done that particular act with her twice before and both times she had been somewhat buzzed. Curious about what had brought this on but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he removed his hand from her panties and leaned into her. Nuzzling his nose against her's he told her, "Ask nicely."

Kathryn's tongue shot out and licked his bottom lip before sliding teasingly against his own. "I want that clever tongue of yours licking my cunt. Now."

It wasn't nice, not by a long shot, but when had he ever had any use for nice? Sebastian nipped playfully at her bottom lip then slowly sunk to his knees in front of her. He considered removing her panties but it somehow felt more decadent to leave them on. Kathryn lifted her leg over his shoulder teasing his cheek with her thigh and opening herself up to him. Immediately he was hit with the scent of teenage pussy, a fragrance he knew all too well. Sebastian smirked when he noted the pink of her pussy was nearly the same exact shade of her nipples. Huh.

Realizing she was right about their timetable, it wouldn't take long for them to discover their was no emergency and the school would fill back up again. He had to work quickly. No time for extended foreplay. Holding her folds open he leaned forward and took a long lick before attaching his lips around the hood of her clit. Kathryn let out a sharp cry and breathed, "Oh shit."

Sebastian smiled smugly then resumed lapping at her weeping cunt. Most pussy tasted the same but there was something distinctly different about Kathryn's. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had the feeling it was tied to the unmitigated pull he had towards her. That too was an infinite mystery to him. Was it because they were so similar? Did it have to do with the taboo nature of their relationship? Or was it something else entirely?

Recognizing now was not the most opportune moment for reflection, not when he had her withering on the brink of orgasm, he focused his attention on the task at hand. As he sucked her swollen clit between his lips he glanced up to see Kathryn squeezing her own nipple her face pinched in pleasure. Sebastian's cock pulsed uncomfortably in his pants reminding him of his own needs. Shit he really did need to wrap this up, as much as he wanted to savor this he was also eager for his own release.

He teased the outer rim of her cunt and was about to return to her sensitive bundle of nerves when something else beckoned to him. Moving past her pussy hole he dragged his tongue towards her other more uncharted whole. Holding her open as best he could he teased the rosette of her ass. Kathryn stilled at the sudden intrusion, but as he continued to tongue her ass she started to melt. She grunted his name as her fingers began to dig into his scalp.

She claimed to be totally averse to anal, a claim he always suspected to be bullshit. Judging by her reaction to a little light riming he'd say she was either lying or just hadn't had the proper instructor. Sebastian began to fantasize about pressing his dick between her cheeks, forcing the fat head of his cock into the small, tight ring of her ass, making her take his entire length into her backside. Just imagining the sounds she would make, the desperate look on her face, not dissimilar to how she looked now, as he fucked that snug little behind of hers made his dick spring to full mass. Fuck, he _really_ needed to finish this. Now.

Removing this tongue from her ass he moved back to her clit and proceeded to nibble the little bud raw as his fingers fucked her hole. In a matter of seconds Kathryn was coming all over the place. Holding his head in place she eagerly rode his face, thrusting her pelvis against him as her orgasm over took her. Sebastian kept his lips latched on until she was shaking uncontrollably as her cunt leaked into his mouth.

When her shuddering ceased, he took one final lick then got to his feet. Taking in her glazed over eyes and slightly damp brow he smiled in smug satisfaction at a job well done. "Feel better sis?"

"Much," she replied her voice hoarse from her earlier moaning. Tossing her head back she refastened her bra and started buttoning her shirt.

Sebastian eyed her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I can't very well walk down the hall with my tits hanging out," she huffed, straightening herself out.

His jaw clenched in anger at what she was intending to do. Slapping his hand against the door he blocked her in. "Don't even think about it," he hissed menacingly. "We had an agreement."

"Did we?" she challenged.

They stared each other down for one intense moment before a smile broke out over his stepsister's face. "Jesus Christ Valmont, you're so _easy_ sometimes," she chided playfully.

He rolled his eyes and the tension fell from his shoulders when he realized she was just fucking with him. "You're such a bitch," he sighed.

"Of course I am. That's why you love me," she teased as she leaned into him, her fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. Her orgasm has made her playful which he supposed bode well for him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. "What do you want?" she murmured.

They both knew damn well what he wanted, but he also knew it wasn't going to happen, not in a fucking janitor's closet anyway. So if he can't have a home run why not third base? Fair's fair after all. "On your knees."

Kathryn just smiled at him and shook her head no. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment, although he's not entirely surprised. Aside from a teasing lick or two she's never given him a full suck job. Too close to the real thing he supposed. "That head I just gave you earned me more than a lousy hand job," he groused.

"You're not wrong"

Unfastening his pants she reached inside and wrapped her warm hand around his throbbing dick. Sebastian's breath caught at her touch, but otherwise he remained unmoved. He wanted more. Kathryn's teasing smile never left her face as she casually pulled out his dick. She stroked it, once, twice then guided it between her legs. Valmont's mouth fell open as she ran the tip of his dick along her soft, damp panties. The heat he felt through the thin material made his cock twitch. Before he could ask what she was doing she closed her thighs tightly, trapping him there. Reaching around her fingers dug into his ass as she pulled him forward. When he realized what she was initiating he laughed a little. It was a little juvenile, but fuck it. They _were_ juvenile's

With his cock locked between those supple thighs of her's he began to hump her mound. Her panties were chaffing his dick just slightly, but he paid it no mind, he's too consumed by the heat of her pussy and tight grip she has on him. There's something so vulgar and crude about it that he absolutely loves.

When Kathryn's body smacked off the wall with the force of his thrust, he leaned in even closer to her, pinning her to the door. He reared back and fucked her harder. Kathryn whimpered. He realizes that his cock must be rubbing against her in interesting ways and he's not the only one getting off on this. Sebastian kissed her mouth as he pawed her tits through her shirt. His sister moaned. "You want this" she taunted as she nuzzles her nose against his. "You want inside _so_ badly, don't you?"

"Yes," he finds himself admitting even though he knows he's just stroking her ego all the more. "Fuck, yes."

Kathryn giggled, her smile widening as she panted, "Silly rabbit."

The endearment, if one could call it that, should have pissed him off, but he finds himself almost charmed by her brattiness. He kissed her again then pressed his forehead to hers as he viciously moved against her. Moments later he feels her pussy convulse against him and she jerks helplessly against him in orgasm. Her beautiful features contorted without artifice for once. This was real. As real as he'd ever seen her. In that moment he thinks he actually could be in love with her, as twisted and wrong as that notion was. As quickly as the thought enters his brain he tries to forget it.

Sebastian is soon following in her wake. Clutching her hips tightly he thrusts rapidly against her and as he feels himself dangling on the precipice he removes his cock out from between her thighs and pushes it into her panties. He comes hard against her warm, wet cunt, soaking her her with semen before pulling away.

Kathryn leans back against the door, breathing hard. She grimaces at the mess he left behind but otherwise says nothing. He stumbles back, tucking his tender cock back in his pants as he tries to catch her gaze. When eventually she meets his stare her lip curls just slightly and she quips, "What, do you want a metal?"

He just smiles arrogantly at her as he slumps against the folding table. Kathryn reaches under her plaid skirt and removes her panties. She hands the soiled garment over to him. "Will this do?"

Sebastian studied he white lace panties and shrugs, stuffing them into his jacket pocket. "For now." He popped a cig into his mouth and searched for his lighter while noting her futile efforts to straighten her clothing. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm suppose to meet Court later. I need to shower. I smell like-

"Fuck?" he offers.

She rolls her eyes at him while running her hands through her mussed hair. "What brought on this sudden _itch_ that the Nazi couldn't take care of for you?"

Kathryn seemed to hesitate a moment before revealing, "Rachel Stewart, in third period couldn't just up about your date last night. Evidently you made quite an impression. I was curious."

Sebastian smirked as he remembered the little cheerleader he spent the previous night eating out. "Well I always enjoy good word of mouth," he quipped.

"Ha, ha."

His stepsister turned and headed for the door. Before she could leave he found himself asking against his better judgment, "Out of curiosity..."

Kathryn stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Am I ever going to get to fuck you?"

Her lips twisted into a knowing smirk as she replied. "Perhaps"

"When?"

Stepping closer to him she pressed herself against him and kissed him briefly. "When you've done something special to earn it."

Sebastian shook his head. "Such as...?"

"You're a clever boy Valmont," she teased, "You'll figure something out. Until then, enjoy your memento." With one last taunting grin she turned on her heel and sauntered to the door, her plaid skirt flapping behind her.

He shook his head at her departing form and spat, "Bitch"

"Loser," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Blow me"

"Call me later?"

"Okay"

The End


	4. Reminisce

My Love

* * *

**Reminisce**

This is how she likes to remember him.

Not as the brooding loser who sacrificed himself for a piece of blonde ass in a sundress. Not even as her lascivious playmate who thrived on conquering the weak and stupid (although she was very fond of that incarnation). When she thinks back on Sebastian her favorite memories of him have very little to do with their last summer together.

Instead Kathryn prefers to think of him how he was on those nights when he crawled into bed with her, wasted and smelling of nicotine and pussy. Granted it wasn't terribly romantic image. After all, what girl wants to cuddle with a guy who reeks of sex? But that to her was Sebastian. An unrepentant man whore, with a little boy smile, who couldn't handle his drink as well as he thought he could.

Kathryn had always been a light sleeper. It was an affliction she acquired after years of being woken up in the middle of the night. Early on it was usually on account of her mother and the drunken tares she would go on. In the subsequent years it would be her mother's creepy boyfriends who would 'accidentally' wander into her room and proceed to get handsy with her. It got to the point where the slightest disturbance would wake her.

Being the reigning stud of the Upper East Side, her stepbrother of course spent his nights out often. On those rare occasions she didn't go out as well, she would fall asleep only to be waken at three in the morning by the sounds of him stumbling around in the dark.

Usually he wasn't alone. On these nights she would lay in bed and try to decipher by the vacuous giggle who his girl of the moment was. More often than not she recognized her voice. If she was feeling particularly masochistic she might get up from her bed and listen at the door. They sometimes never made it back to his room. One night he even fucked some slut against her door while Kathryn listened on the other side.

Understand, she wasn't particularly jealous of these little trysts of his or the girls who partook in them. They were meaningless hook ups and yet...well we always want what we can't have.

For a long time Kathryn believed Sebastian was like that piece of chocolate cake she wouldn't allow herself to consume. While it would taste good and bring her momentary pleasure ultimately it wasn't worth the damage it would do to her in the long run. However, over time she discovered a way to eat her cake and get rid of it too. Bulimia was a nasty practice but an effective one. Just like the cake she soon discovered a way to indulge in Sebastian without fear of repercussions.

You see on certain nights Sebastian would come home alone. She'd wake up to hear him traipsing loudly across the parlor, his gucci lace-up's stomping against the parquet floor as he made his way back to the bedrooms. When there was no flirty giggle or subsequent moaning she knew it was just him and she waited.

Without fail her door would slowly open. She'd let her breath even out to give the illusion of sleep although it was a fairly pointless exercise. Valmont was too wasted to know the difference. Kathryn listened intently as he stumbled around in a not at all stealthy manor, while peaking through her things. She was never worried he'd find anything. Even if she was stupid enough to let something incriminating sit out, it was too dark for him to see anyway. So she waited for that inevitable moment when he eventually climbed into bed beside her.

Depending on her mood she'd act accordingly. If she was irritated with him for something he'd done earlier or for waking her up _yet again_ she would ignore him and pretend to be asleep. Sebastian would nuzzle his nose against her ear and sometimes whisper her name, but she wouldn't acknowledge him. He'd then wrap an arm around her but that's as far as it went. He knew about her mother's 'handsy' boyfriends and even in his inebriated state he knew better than to trigger those memories.

More often then not Kathryn would turn around. Then he would smile at her with that little boy grin of his, like he just did something naughty, his eyes shimmering in the dark thanks to whatever drug he had consumed. Sebastian was such a fucking hypocrite. He loved nothing more than to get on that high horse of his and admonish her for her drug use but the truth was he indulged just as frequently as her only she was nowhere near as sloppy.

"_Did I wake you?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Sorry"_

He wasn't the least bit sorry. She'd sigh and ask him what he did that night. He'd launch into his debauchery filled tale about the party he went to or some club and his meet up with some random girl. As he spoke in a hushed whisper he inevitably would start touching her. Soft fingers brushed against her arm, neck and collarbone, before making their way down her chest.

"_Her tits were huge. They were practically spilling out of my hands."_

"_Well she sounds like a lovely girl. I think you should marry her"_

He would continue his tale, describing in all too specific detail how he defiled some girl in a backroom or a bathroom or a dark alley. Kathryn would wonder if it was true, but then again she could usually smell the evidence on him. As he talked his hands became more uninhibited. Sebastian would grope at her chest, with more finesse than was fair given his state. When his thumb would rub against her erect nipple to the point that her clit pulsed with need, she would struggle to remain immune. In those moments, when he looked at her with unsuppressed desire radiating from his eyes she wanted nothing more than to forget her pride and give in. To everything. She'd tell herself that he wouldn't remember anyway, he never did, so why not?

But the thing was...she'd remember. And that was enough to stop her from acting on anything.

When his story reached it's conclusion he'd always finish by describing the girls cum face. Why he thought she'd be interested in this was beyond her, but Sebastian was very into the look on a woman's face as she climaxed. He always told her the same thing afterward.

"_She wasn't as pretty as you"_

As if this was a concern of hers. One thing Kathryn never lacked was confidence. In a way it amused her that he didn't understand this about her. He actually believed she was capable of feeling insecure about the sluts he screwed in dark alley's. Please.

She'd always roll her eyes then look up at the ceiling as if he was boring her until he asked about her night. This went one of two ways. If she was feeling cunty she'd be deliberately obtuse and give him some vague reply. If she wanted to rile him up she'd tell him some particularly filthy story (which may or may not be true) with lots of scintillating details.

"_His cock was so big I can still feel it"_

"_He stuffed my panties in my mouth to shut me up"_

"_My ass is going to be sore in the morning but it's worth it"_

She would talk until she felt his hardness pulse against her leg. You would think she'd take pity on him in these moments but no. Kathryn never touched him, not like he touched her anyway. She felt by doing so it was somehow like she was condoning all of this which, yes she was, but at the same time she didn't want him to think it _meant_ anything. Because it didn't.

(Except when it did)

At some point his hand would end up on her leg and as she spoke it somehow made it's way between her legs. It was harder to act indifferent towards this because, well, he knew what he was doing. Even three sheets to the wind he could still fuck her shit up.

Those oh so talented fingers of his would deftly push past her panties (on the nights she chose to wear them) before lazily tracing against her labia and dipping inside. Then would come some teasing comment delivered in his typical arch manor.

"_Oh sis you're so wet. Tell me again about this supposedly talented cock"_

Some variant of that. Always sis, though. Nothing got Valmont off as much as faux-incest. Truth be told it kind of did it for her as well.

When his fingers push inside her there's a sharp intake of breath and through the dark she can see that smile of his both feral and playful all at once. She lets go then and allows him to do what he wants. Sometimes he makes her cum quickly, other times he draws it out.

Sebastian would press himself tightly against her body until their forehead's touch or he'd force her onto her back. Pushing up her nightgown he'd watch with rapt fascination as his fingers moved inside her. Kathryn would shiver as the cool night air brushed up against her wet exposed skin. His thumb would toy with her tender clit while his fingers ruthlessly fucked her. She'd arch against his hand and whimper before finally reaching for him. Pulling him close she nipped at those puffy lips of his and dig her nails into his neck leaving half-moon shaped crevices in her wake. She never cried out, but inside she screamed, more, more, MORE.

It was way more pleasurable than any finger job had a right to be. She kind of loathed him for that. Her life would be so much easier if he was all hype.

It never took long for the inevitable to happen. Her cunt tightened around his thrusting fingers like a vice and soon her body was quaking as wave after wave of pleasure slammed through her. Kathryn grit her teeth in order to keep from calling out his name. It's good but it also leaves her wanting more and then she has to force herself to hold back.

As she catches her breath he removes his hand and examines his wet fingers. Sometimes he licked them clean, sometimes he made her do it. Kathryn always sucked harder then necessary because it would make him groan and she lived for that sound.

Afterwords they kiss for a little while. Sometimes just a peck, sometimes more until, eventually she was forced to tear herself away. She'd roll on to her side, her skin alive and humming, her pussy still aching from being denied. Sebastian would sigh and wrap his arms around her. Then a kind of vulnerability would set in and he'd start talking.

He'd tell her thing he'd never dare confess to in the light of day. He'd tell her how he was so bored with everything and everyone. He'd talk about his parents and his father's grand plans for him. He'd tell her he loved her, that he'd always love her.

Rather than be freaked out by this Kathryn took a sort of comfort in it. She never said anything back, but instead burrowed against him, before eventually succumbing to sleep.

When morning came she always awoke before him. She'd allow herself a moment to admire her stepbrother's sleeping form before kicking him out. Literally. Kathryn would push him out of bed and sneer at him to get the fuck out. Sebastian of course never remembered anything about the night before. He'd just stare at her in confusion, looking oddly adorable in his rumbled suit as his eyes darted around the room.

"_What the hell am I doing in here?"_

"_Apparently your drunk ass can't tell left from right and you wandered in here last night. I need to start locking my door"_

If he did have any sort of recollection of their nights together he never mentioned it or gave her any sort of hint that he did. For this she was grateful. Still, she wondered if he really did remember nothing of their nights together. When that fucking journal of his got published for all the world to see, the one good thing that comes of it is he makes no mention of those nights. While it might be fun to rub blondies nose in it she's glad it's kept private. Those are her memories and hers alone.

Most of the time Kathryn doesn't particularly miss Sebastian. Her anger at him for taking her down with him pretty much suppresses any positive feelings she had for him. The smug, arrogant fuck took a grenade to her life and she wasn't about to forgive him for that anytime soon.

But then inevitably it would happen. 3:00am. Something would wake her and rather then fall back asleep she'd sit up, waiting for him. Then she would remember. Sebastian was dead. During these moments she'd let all her hostility and anger towards the boy who destroyed her melt away and instead the thought of the guy who used to crawl into bed with her, smelling of whiskey and sex.

This is how she remembers him.

* * *

_AN: I'm either going to update CLA or my new full length story next. I'm waiting for inspiration._


End file.
